User blog:Wolvessa/Explaining Calandra's motives, insanity, actions and setting her name clear.
Let's just face it, Calandra isnt supposed to be a villain you gravitate towards like Desdemona or Astral, but even though she is a G&DV (Gruesome and Disturbing Villain) and not relatable in many ways, because of her horrific methods of controlling her sickness, or, wrecking revenge on her enemies, I passionately agree that she deserves more slack, she isn't heartless, she is a living being, with a heart and emotions, but they are just unhinged and misguided. She is like everyone of us, and her actions shouldn't define her character. Calandra is by far my favorite villain, because, she knows what she wants, and she will do by any means to get it: Perservance, and she gets away with it, and leads a populated prison with a iron fist and makes her own identity, instead of being her mother's shadow. Which Im sure many people hate being undermined because of their blood, and it happens all the time. She gets a execution, when she was inncocent because of it, and thinks that Asia is the cause of it. She is in denial that what she remembers isn't true, and won't accept it. Which is what anyone would do. She is blinded by fury, hate, and lust, she didn't start off evil, because no one's does. She realised along the way that she had grown to be sadistic, because it is all her mother taught her. She had no control, and it eventually grew into an addiction to murder and torture, we. She couldn't stop (such as when you start smoking, you may get addicted and not be able to pull yourself away.) When she was a few months old, she started to fall behind the other pups in the pack, she was extremely weak during training. And always whimpering about being in pain. She wasn't cared for all that well, which caused her mind to grow bitter to the world, which caused her heart to break beyond repair and her craving to watch the world and everyone within it burn. She would torture Asia or attempt to murder her, but never succeed, she was always pulled away and punished. She was starved from a young age, the reason I think this, is because for an example, a mother lamb or sheep will only care for the strong ones in the litter, while she will abandon the weak to die. This is only their nature, and I believe wolves would do the same, and if not, Demise and Deciet wolves would definitely, that's just how they work. She was always excluded from the other pups and her mother rarely came to notice. And so, at the extremely young ago of 6 months, she sneaked out some of the pups and shoved them into the jail, she proceeded to torture them and then kill them, which they did not see coming. No one ever found out about this, they all just fought they had died in a accident, at first, she didn't enjoy their pain, but over time, seeing the families, of what she fought, their pathetic show, she started to become sadistic. And the pack started to notice quickly, every time someone died she would never mourn them, she was just soaking in their pain. She was continued to be punished for her careless attidute towards pain. She started kidnapping pups younger then her (at 9 months old) and starving them, because that was her way of distracting herself from the pain. Fast forward a lot, she was exiled, now, the reason she was exiled has not yet been explained, as the fury comes out seconds after them being happy with each other. So, Layla has a plan to kill Wildflower, and Calandra plans a crucial plan in it, this plan will effect the future of her leadership, and if they fail, she will fail forever. Calandra accidently misses the signal without Layla knowing and Wildflower notices and runs away, the way Layla got informed was we. Wildflower approached her about it. In this scene, Calandra is devasted, and gives up. Fast forward even more after torturing and forcing Faye to kill a pup, and the death of Saffron, she becomes really distant, in a bad way. She starts to come up with more horrific ways to kill and torture, she becomes extremely vindictive, cruel, maniacal, sadistic and menacing, she scares everyone, including Faye, why did she take the turn? Her pain was making her do things she didn't mean to do, she was starting to have sudden outbursts of rage or fury. Her hate and pain is making her blind to what she causing. This is when I relaxed a bit about sucicde in the most nesseracy situations, or in Calandras case, attempting. I didn't get to far into the idea, but it only made sense. This is when she really loses all of her senses of reality, when she learns that the controllers of the after life are going to keep her in agony when she dies, she is so furious she attempts to drown herself, without even thinking. Faye pulls her out, but she fights to get back in. This is something I have been putting off writing forever, but I felt Calandra was too far gone, and I felt more comfortable after reading The Hunger Games. We see that when Faye mentions that the families of the wolves she is killing are slowly taking their own lifes, not going into much more detail. She shows abouslty no remorse, and she laughs coldly in return. This is when I really was satisfied with her period when she goes insane, so, as we all know, she notices that Faye has released all the prisoners and screams in fury, she runs over and starts to torture her, wanting to savor the moment. She realises that Dagger is about to attack her and kills her in front of him. She runs off, taunting Dagger, and begs for Asia to kill her, I'm not sure what happens between that, Asia obeys and kills her. And, her death is a big deal. But, I passionately believe she deserves much more then she gets, she is truly a living being that has made her mistakes and crossed the line. Something that many people do, maybe this hasn't changed your view of her, maybe it has, but in a effort to clear her name. Both me and Grace like her, so that's all I want. Thanks for tuning in. Category:Blog posts